The present invention relates to an image processing system including an image reading device and a printing device that are respectively incorporated with image processing systems for processing image data according to specified specifications.
Accompanying recent progresses in information processing techniques, various image processing devices are being commercially available from many manufacturers and all kinds of image processing devices came into general use in these days. Well-known examples of such image processing devices are scanners for optically reading original documents and converting these into electronic image data or printers for printing received image data on recording media. Such scanners and printers are generally used in that they are individually connected to personal computers or in that they are connected to each other wherein image data are transmitted between both appliances through the personal computer in the former case while image data are directly transmitted in the latter case.
Particularly in the latter case in which a scanner and a printer are connected to each other to comprise an image processing system for performing copying processes, it is generally the case that specified image processing circuits are respectively incorporated into each of the appliances and image are being transmitted between both appliances while being processed in the image processing circuits of each of the appliances.
In connection therewith, one example of a conventional image processing system wherein an image reading device and a printer device are connected for performing copying processes is illustrated in FIG. 19. In this image processing system 150, copying processes are performed in which respective CPUs 156, 164 are communicating with each other with an image reading device (hereinafter referred to as “scanner”) 153 and a printing device (hereinafter referred to as “printer”) 161 being directly connected. In performing such copying processes, an original document is first read by a CCD 154 in the scanner 153 and the acquired image data is processed in an image processing circuit 155 whereupon the image data is output to the printer 161. The output image data is received by the printer 161 and further processed in an image processing circuit 162 thereof, and is finally developed and printed on paper by using a laser (indicated by LD in the drawing) 163.
In such an image processing system 150, it is generally the case that respective devices, that is, the scanner 153 and the printer 161, are provided on the basis of individual specifications related to resolution, colored/monochrome, and number of halftones, and image data are being processed in respective devices according to these specifications. At this time, image data are being sequentially processed in the image processing circuits 155, 162 of respective devices, while it is necessary to performing processing of image data in both image processing circuits 155, 162 on the basis of identical specifications in order to obtain copies of desired qualities.
It is therefore the case that the conventional image processing system 150 is comprised of a scanner 153 and a printer 161 that are of identical specifications. More particularly, such a conventional scanner and printer lack in compatibility with other appliances to be connected, and in case the user buys a new printer that is of different specification, it may require the user to also buy a new scanner that is of identical specification therewith. This was a factor for increasing the burden on the user in view of costs.
To deal with such problems in such a conventional arrangement, it would be possible to preliminarily integrate various image processing circuits to correspond to all kinds of combinations and to switch among these for enabling connection of devices that are of different specifications also in the conventional arrangement. However, the necessity of providing a plurality of image processing circuits increases the scale of the circuits and may lead to increased costs. Another drawback was it that it was impossible to deal with new devices that are of different specifications.
In view of this fact, let us consider an image processing system for performing copying processes that is comprised by connecting a scanning device and printing device that are of mutually different specifications. In such an image processing system, at least either of the scanning device or the printing device is incorporated with an image processing circuit a part of which includes systematically aligned programmable logic modules with wiring regions provided therebetween such that a device realizing a desired logic is used by connecting the logic modules and the wiring regions in accordance with a specified program. Such an image processing circuit may be set in accordance with specifications for processing image data on the basis of given circuit arrangement information, and copying processes may be performed by mutually connecting a scanning device and a printing device that are of different specifications by setting the above image processing circuit to run on specifications for processing that are identical to the image processing circuit of the other device in accordance with the information on specifications thereof.
In the above-described image processing system, upon changing a device that is connected to a device that is incorporated with an image processing circuit that may be set depending on specifications for processing image data on the basis of given circuit arrangement information, circuit arrangement information corresponding to specification information of the new device are transferred to the image processing circuit. Thus, even if the required specifications are equal to the former ones, it will be required to transfer the same circuit arrangement information as the former one to the image processing circuit. The image processing circuit will then set a circuit that is identical to the former one based on the repeatedly transferred circuit arrangement information. In other words, both, a time for transferring circuit arrangement information and a time for setting a circuit based on the circuit arrangement information will be required in such a case so that boot times for the devices will become long similar to a case in which different specifications are required before and after changing the opposing device.
It is, in general, further the case that a volatile device is used as the image processing circuit that may be set in accordance with specifications for processing image data in the above-described image processing system, and specifications for processing image data that have been set in the image processing circuit on the basis of specified circuit arrangement information will become invalid without being maintained when the power source is switched OFF. Therefore, it will be necessary to transfer circuit arrangement information that is identical to the former one to the image processing circuit also in case the required specifications are identical to those of the former upon switching the power source ON again. The image processing circuit will then set a circuit that is identical to the former one based on the repeatedly transferred circuit arrangement information. In other words, both, a time for transferring circuit arrangement information and a time for setting a circuit based on the circuit arrangement information will be required in such a case so that boot times for the devices will become long similar to a case in which different specifications are required before and after switching the power source ON.
Still further, in case specifications for the image processing circuit of, for instance, the scanning device is to be set in accordance with information on specifications of the printing device in the above-described image processing system, the device that is incorporated with an image processing circuit that may be set in accordance with specifications for processing image data on the basis of given circuit arrangement information needs to correspond to a plurality of devices that are incorporated with image processing circuits that are of mutually different specifications such that image data may be sent from the plurality of printing devices to a single scanning device. In this case, a time required to performing setting will be prolonged as a whole when employing an arrangement in which setting of specifications are performed on the side of the device that is incorporated with an image processing circuit that may be set in accordance with specifications for processing image data each time switching of destinations for sending image data to is performed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system in which devices, which are of different specifications in view of, for instance, resolution, colored/monochrome or number of halftones, may be connected for enabling copying processes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing system with which an average boot time of a device may be shortened when changing a device that is connected to a device that is incorporated with an image processing circuit that may be set in accordance with specifications for processing image data.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image processing system with which a boot time at the time of switching a power source ON may be shortened.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image processing system comprised of a plurality of scanning devices and printing devices with which boot times for the devices may be shortened in performing switching among devices to be used.